Nostalgic Memories
by PrissyKyle
Summary: A bunch of desired and wanted memories and love stories every girl would love to read. A scrapbook full of oneshots that are going to be created. Every girl has their own fairy tale that is told in some unique and creative way, this is Thalia's.
1. Coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the anything or any characters (I will tell you if I do) and some of the stories I will create in the future, may be remakes of other author's oneshots/fanfics/stories (I will tell you if I do too) and also, this is an Apollo/Thalia fanfic. Please review as much as you can! And feel free to share and spread my fanfic to other PJO readers, or lovers of Apollo and Thalia! I really hope you enjoy this story, as much as I enjoy writing it! Oh, and again…I don't own anything! The format I am using in the beginning comes from my sister's fanfic from **_**Covenant**_**, "Snapshots." You guys should read it by the way!**

**Chapter One: **Coffee

**Pairings: **Apollo/Thalia

**Rating: **T/ PG-13

**Word Count: **1,558

**New People In The Story: **Helen Grace, Thalia Grace's mother, someone I made up.

**A/N: **The way I want Apollo and Thalia to meet, in a coffee shop. This if you think about it a little, is a bit similar to **Akatsuki Child's** (my favorite Apollo and Thalia author) fanfic, "**Researching Apollo**." You'll understand if you read a little.

The bell rang, and Thalia Grace sighed, struggling to get up from her desk. It was finally the end of the week and school, aka hell. She had an eight-page report due on the following Monday, which she should have done a few days ago and be done with all ready, she's such a procrastinator. Oh, and the report had to be on "What Did I Do During The Summer?"

Just to let people know, she did absolutely nothing during her entire summer (or what she's been told). Well, that is kind of a false statement, because Thalia helped her brave, best friend, Percy Jackson, defeat and vanquish the evil Titan Kronos. But that adventure was out of question, because well; one, you aren't suppose to expose _them_ to the humans, and two, mortals/humans aren't usually stupid and gullible to childish, mythological stories like the Battle of Gods and Titans, Part Two.

She'd have to make it up, like she always did. It wasn't hard, nor was it easy, creative writing wasn't her much of expertise. It wasn't hard, nor was it easy. The middle part of the report should always be easy because it's like making up your own little memory as you write. Thinking about the beginning was hard, and trying to end the damn report was equal to being as hard.

English period was in fact one of the easiest classes Thalia would've ever taken or think of (unless of course, if it had gotten to creative writing). Writing essays, and reports, and stories about her life wasn't her absolute favorite thing to do.

That annoying girl, Rebecca Black's song kept going through her mind, "Fun, Fun, Fun, FUN! Looking forward to the we-ee-kend!" That annoying verse from that annoying song was the complete opposite of what was going to happen tonight, and total bull.

Her mother was going to work late, like she usually does so, Thalia walked home.

When she was about to enter her house, she smelled an aroma of oil and coffee. She recognized that smell, for it had come from the stores that she lived nearby, Starbucks, and In-N-Out, which wasn't a long walk from where it was from her house. Her stomach ravenously grumbled from that mouth-watering scent. As she was about to open the door, she locked the door, and went to her hypnotizing dreamland.

She went to In-N-Out first, ordering two double cheeseburgers with their delicious, somehow (and what) healthy fries, and along with that she ordered one Animal Fries. Her next and last stop was Starbucks, her mother's favorite store, and her obsessive drug, Passion Tea Lemonade.

Her mother, Helen Grace, worked in Social Security, with a bold and fearless personality, but she was also this fearful and mean person. Although, her mother does charity, and praying, and chanting (also a way of praying), and someday wants to be a monk, (which she doesn't see her mother being) she doesn't really see her mother much of being all-time holy person.

Helen can cook meals for her and her daughter herself, only she never gets the time to because she comes home late, or she gets too tired to sometimes. She doesn't want to, but sometimes she is forced because she has to feed her child. This fact made Thalia feel bad, and ashamed of herself; so she taught herself to cook her own recipes from online and friends. Some were found up in the attic, where she found, old, yet delicious and traditional recipes that had been cooked since the fifteenth century. When she found out how to cook, she told her mother to stop cooking, but sometimes her mom would want to do it.

It started snowing as Thalia began walking back outside to Starbucks, and when it had touched Thalia's pale, silky skin, it sent shivers up her spine. Light breezes and winds danced around her dark brown hair, and sang and whispered upon her ears. Her nose was beginning to turn red and so had her ears.

When she had reached the coffee shop, she opened the door, and smelled a strong aroma of brewed coffee, along with peppermint hidden behind it, her favorite seasonal drink during the winter holidays, Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha, trenta-sized (she's going to be working _all _night).

As she headed towards the cashier she began ordering, two Marshmallow Dream Bars, two loaves of Banana Walnut Bread, one trenta-sized Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha, and another one trenta-sized Passion Tea Lemonade for her mom.

After receiving her bakery goods, she immediately put it in her large In-N-Out bag. Her coffee then suddenly came out. As she had turned around to walk out of the store, a boy an age older than her, with golden hair color, and sun-kissed, tanned skin, bumped into Thalia, creating a huge mess around her and on her, for her drinks had splattered on her roughly. It felt like dried ice had been thrown at her like a snowball.

Apollo looked at her shocked face, saddened in shock as well, and exclaimed trying to help her up, "Oh my gods, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that, honest. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Thalia stumbled on some ice cubes, for she had fallen, slipping on her on her drinks, "Oh no, it's fine! It's not like I have an icy burning feeling because I bumped into someone." She stared at him, and instantly realized who he was and recognized who he was. The sun god.

Someone handed Apollo napkins; he quickly snatched the napkins and started washing and cleaning Thalia slowly and gingerly. He looked at her face and wiped small, pink and creamy white, droplets fall from her face. "I'll buy you these drinks again."

When they were done cleaning each other and apologizing, they never kept their eyes off each other; Apollo, with his brilliant, hazel, butterscotch-golden eyes, and Thalia's eye-catching, silvery electric blue eyes. He had also bought the drinks as he promised to her.

_She truly looks a bit familiar…_ Apollo thought to himself.

"T-Thank you, for helping me clean up, and buying me the drink again." Thalia mumbled, looking away.

Apollo took a sip of his coffee, and chuckling, "Is there a reason why you need that much caffeine in your body system, at this time of the day?"

Thalia quickly answered, "I want to finish this eight-page report that is due after the weekend, which I should've done last Monday, but didn't. So, I'm going to run an all-nighter do my best to finish everything by tonight."

"Ah…" he said, exhaling slowly and heavily, making her smell his strong Italian Roast coffee breath. "W-What's your name?" he suddenly asked, hoping for some conversation.

Thalia took a quick sip to end her thirst, not realizing she had drunken from the wrong drink, "Thalia. Thalia Grace." And that name hit him. He knew who she was now. She waited a little when he didn't say his, so she asked back wanting him to reveal himself, "And yours?"

"Ap…Bobby…" he stuttered, covering up quickly, making Thalia mile and snicker to herself.

It was silent for the next ten minutes when Thalia had gotten up, saying, "So, again, thanks for the coffee, but I should get going now…my mom is waiting," That was a lie.

"No worries, I can drive you." He quickly said. But apparently she didn't have a choice to say no, or yes. Staring at the red BMW gave Thalia shivers.

"It's really okay, Bobby, I can walk, my house isn't far from here." She started walking away when the sun god grabbed her.

He laughed, "Nonsense. I did spill coffee and that pink drink over you, it's the least I could do, and it would make me feel less guilty."

"Fine…" she sighed.

She showed and told him the directions to her house, and it took the two of them ten minutes to drive to her house, despite the fact that two of them had to wait for slow walkers, and long never-ending feeling traffic lights. When they arrived at her house, he walked her in commenting, "You leave nearby…"

"I swore do, I said that a while ago. Are you going to stalk me now, or something?" Thalia joked, chuckled, causing the sun god to widen his eyes. "Thanks, for the drive Apollo. I would've frozen out here…"

He smiled crookedly, "No prob—" He stopped smiling, and looked at her, "You remember."

"Ha! 'Course I do," she snorted, "how I would ever forget the sun god that made me ride the flying red BMW across the skies, even though I was afraid of heights, and you knew about it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that…"He blushed to himself, although he was laughing inside, to the point his stomach hurt and he felt like the coffee he drank coming back up.

She opened the door to her house, he wanted to come in, but he knew it wasn't right, "See you around?"

He nodded smiling, flashing his famous, gleaming, white teeth, "We will…I hope we will." He walked down the steps of the house and walked out waving good-bye as Thalia closed the door from behind. He was thinking about how happy and proud he was that he spilled coffee on her…

"Coffee…" he snorted to himself.

**A/N: Did you guys LOVE it? Did you guys LIKE it? Did you guys…hate it…? Review please!**


	2. Pillows

**Chapter Two**: Pillows

**Paring: **Apollo/Thalia

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **916

Everything around Thalia was completely white. A bright white; like when the sun appeared, and hit that blank color, it would shine brilliantly. Pillows were, and had been, scattered everywhere, feathers floated in very strange and unusual areas, and there were a pile of golden rose petals on a huge bed, which Thalia had been sleeping on, but apparently, not alone.

Thalia woke from the brilliant, yellow sun that had shined on to her face, causing her to open, and rub her eyes gingerly and slowly. She moved her head around, and then squirmed her body around a bit. As she did that, she felt warm arms tighten around her waist, but it seemed, that they had all ready been there.

She turned herself slowly around, and there he was. The sun god was there behind her, holding her tightly, with his long and warm arms stretched around her. She saw his golden hair and his sun-kissed skin, and she was desperate to see those, butterscotch-hazel eyes. The thing was though; as she turned around, her lips were touching Apollo's. It appears that, Apollo was hugging too closely and tightly, to the point that, when she turned to face him, their lips were pressed against each other.

Thalia had felt a light had come in through the window, making the blanket slowly flow in the air, up and down, which made her saw, that she was wearing a teal-blue tank top and some sort of gray underwear, and he was only wearing his heart-covered briefs, which Thalia thought was utterly adorable. It made her snicker to herself.

Apollo's lips were slowly breathing, puffing slowly and gently against her lips. Thalia brought one arm around his neck and the other at his face, stroking it slowly and gingerly. This caused him to bring her closer in, and it had gotten immensely warm every time he moved in.

After a few more seconds had passed, he slowly woke, and when he saw that Thalia had all ready awaken, he grinned saying, "Good morning, sunshine!" He made the bed vibrate as he lightly shouted, and then he drowsily smiled.

He stared at her pale, luminescent skin, which he noticed, and became a bit jealous of. Even though, he knew he had a gorgeous tan that any guy, man, or teenaged-boy would kill for, but he couldn't help but desire her radiant skin; he was jealous of hers. He kept staring; her eyes were the most precious things he ever saw. Her eyes electric-blue eyes gleamed in moonlight _and_ daylight, along with her pale, luscious, silky skin.

_There it is_, Thalia thought. Those pure gold eyes that seemed to take Thalia off her feet, along with his bubbly, loving, and caring personality he had always carried around with him. She smiled, softly answering back to him, "Good morning, Apollo…" her voice drifted as he went in closer and stole a kiss from her lips, then her forehead, and then her hair.

Apollo flopped back onto the other side of the bed, rubbing his eyes for quite a long period of time, covering his face, "Last night, was…it was highly, amusing and entertaining, yet also immensely enjoyable." He began, feeling his face burning red, as he started a conversation with that sentence, still covering his face, from the embarrassment he thought he was going to get.

Thalia asked, forgetting, "Last night…" She thought for a moment and continued, looking through her memory from last night, "Amusing…? Entertaining…? Oh gods! Did we?" She widened her eyes at him and murmured quietly, "I don't really remember anything." She only remembered it being extremely hot last night, and that she was sweating, a lot, as if she had lived her own nightmare. _Come to think of it, I don't remember what I dreamt. But that's irrelevant…_ Thalia thought, furrowing her brows.

He looked back at her, slipping his arms back in, smiling seductively and evilly. He stroked her face, and traveled down to her neck and collarbone, just right above her chest, "Do you need help remembering, or do you need me to refresh your mind? I can demonstrate again."

She laughed, gently pushed him away, and sat up, running her hair with her hands, with that, he was a bit disappointed, wanting to show more of his love, but he respected her decision, telling her with a light kiss on the cheek, and then on the lips.

Apollo smirked at her and asked, "So, I'm free today, do you want to do anything?"

Thalia grabbed a pillow and hugged it, "I just want to walk for hours, and then eat."

He nodded scratching his head, "We can…we can walk around the park, or at the beach, or maybe both. And then, when we're done, we could go eat burgers. I don't know about the food yet, but we'll know from our long walks."

Apollo was like a miracle-worker, always wanting to make a girl happy, well in this case, his girl, "Sounds like a plan, but is it something you want to do?"

"If it's with you, then of course." Apollo simply replied back.

Thalia threw all the pillows down and kissed him, pushing him down. She got up and started to get ready, but then she turned back and said, "Hey, Apollo?" He turned to look as he was putting on his white t-shirt. She winked at him and smiled, "I love you…"

He grinned, and grabbed her back on the bed.


	3. Sun Chariot

**Chapter** **Three**: Sun Chariot

**Pairing**: Apollo/Thalia

**Rating**: T/PG-13

**Word Count**: 1,649

**A/N**: I somewhat remade the first book of Rick Riordan's series of Heroes of Olympus, The Lost Hero. This is in another perspective. I really CAN NOT wait for the second book to come out.

"We have a little of an emergency on Mount Olympus," Apollo announced to Thalia.

Thalia turns back around, holding a cup of vanilla ice cream. She looked at him with an interrogating face, furrowing her brows, "What's wrong, Apollo?" She rubs the back of his head gently, stroking his hair with her fingers.

He looked at her thinking and smiling, _She's nice today…_ He blinked and shook his head, "It appears, and had been said, that apparently, Hera has been kidnapped, or…goddess-napped. I need to go to Mount Olympus as quickly as I can."

She choked on the ice cream and looks at him, "Oh, my gods!" It was quiet for a while, and Apollo knew he was going to be gone for a long period of time. The both of them sat on the edge of the bed staring at the carpet, "I know you're going to be there for a while, but…" She kissed his cheek, smiled while laughing, and continued "Hurry back…"

Apollo stood up, and thought, and then he grabbed her wrists, bringing her up, "Why don't you come with me? I want you to come with me. It may not be as fun as you think, but at least you're with me, by my side." He smiled at her stroking her neck and collarbone.

Thalia looked at her hands; she felt a warm feeling caused by Apollo—he was holding her fingers with his, and somehow she was holding his, she liked it though. He smiled at her, looking at their hands for a second, and then back at her, still smiling sweetly, "I would love to go with you," she laughs, "But am I allowed to be there?"

The sun god wasn't really sure. He never saw anyone take a demigod to an important meeting before, let alone, let a demigod stay at Mount Olympus for a long period of time. Apollo looked to his left, thinking, and quickly answered back, "Of course."

She let go of his hands and narrowed her eyes at him while lifting a brow up, "You don't sound sure, like you don't know."

He stuttered rolling his eyes and smiling, "Wha—? Psh! Of course I'm sure? Why wouldn't I be?" It was silent for a while when he forgot to mention something, "You know, we're going to have to use the…the Sun Chariot." He turned to look away, but inside, he was somehow laughing.

Thalia turned and looked at him, twitching her eye at him, "On second thought, maybe waiting isn't such a bad idea! You know the best thing in a relationship is also patience, I think, and you know, I can be patient!"

Apollo grabbed her shoulders and looked at her evilly, "Oh no, we're going."

Thalia started running out the room laughing nervously, saying, "Oh no we're not…" She turned back to see if he was following her, so she could run quicker, but when she turned back around, he was in front of her still smiling, evilly. She quickly skid towards him, and ran the other way, gasping because she had gotten scared.

He bent down and grabbed her legs, causing her to trip over, she yelped. He pulled on her, which felt like pulling a roller-backpack. She struggled pulling on the carpet, "No! I don't wanna go!"

She kept pulling onto something, and she saw the couch, causing herself to lean in and pull on its leg, "You can't force me! That _thing_ of yours isn't even a car!"

Apollo kept pulling harder and harder, struggling to grasp her legs, while her fingers were starting to slip from the leg of the couch, "For the last time; IT. IS. NOT. A. CAR! It is my baby. The car lifts up the sun, what I have, is _priceless_. Now, come on!" He struggled a bit more, when he did one final yank, making Thalia let go and slide towards him.

He slung Thalia's body over his shoulder and ran quickly out to his, "baby." She pushed him with all her might, "Let me go."

Thalia was ignored, and when they had gotten out side, he slumped her into the Red BMW. Apollo was already in the skies, before Thalia had gotten to take off her seat belt and ran back inside the house. She looked at the ground and she was all ready off the ground, she whimpered at the sight, and shivered, causing Apollo to smile to himself, _It's cute_, he thought.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, with the cold breezy air in the Thalia and Apollo's faces (which made Thalia's face completely numb), there was a low and soft, yet strange noise coming from the side of Apollo's car. Thalia lifted up a brow and hugged her knees tightly to her chest.<p>

"What's that noise, Apollo?" Thalia asked, lifting her brow curiously.

Apollo answered back, wanting to see what was going on back there, "I'm not sure."

When he took a quick glance back, Thalia demanded, shouting, "Eyes on the road!"

He jumped from the seat and turned back, obeying her command. He looked from the rear mirror, and saw, that his tire was flat. He cussed under his breath, causing Thalia to look over, asking, "What's going on?"

"I have a flat tire." Apollo muttered, but the tone in his voice didn't sound angry, nor was it happy.

When Thalia had heard this, she wanted to offer to help, but she was still afraid of heights, let alone standing, while trying to move to the back seat. She went up to try to get to the back seat, but the car shook, causing her to immediately sit back down, and gasped while holding her chest.

Thalia finally spoke, "W—Why would it even matter? I mean, it's a flying car, and we're not on the ground, so it shouldn't stop us, right?"

He chuckled shaking his head, "If we don't change the tire, the car will fall down. Like a roller coaster," he simply said, imitating a coaster going down a huge dip, making Thalia slap him. "What should we do, my dear?"

She stuttered, "How about go on land, and change the tire?"

Apollo chuckled to himself again, simply calm and answering, "Look down."

"Not funny!" Thalia shouted, stomping in the car.

He started to laugh, "Just look."

Thalia looked at him, twitched her eye, and then turned over to the other side, looking down. Her eyes bulged out of her head; they were flying above the ocean. She covered her mouth turning back slowly; Apollo laughed putting his back.

She shook her head sideways slowly, "Th—That's not funny."

Apollo glanced at her using his eyes suggesting, "Well, if you don't want to die, then you have to take the wheel." He smiled at her.

"What?" She looked at him twitching her eyes. "_No. NO. NO NOOO. Absolutely_ not."

"All right then," He stepped on the brake harshly, creating a huge shake onto the entire car. And slowly, the car began to fall. "We don't have to die!" He shouted as they were falling.

Thalia screams holding her hands to her head and covering her eyes, "Can't you just _poof_ us out of here?" She groped the air, looking for his neck. She wanted to choke the sun god badly.

Apollo looked turned his face away, he pushed the car down more; "There's only one way you can do this! And that is driving the car!" He ignored her sentence, and it was true that he could've just "poofed" them out of there, but, it was fun seeing her like that, and this is also a great way to help Thalia conquer her fears, well in Apollo's opinion.

Thalia groaned, and thought for one second making her decision. She sighed pushing him to the back seat, and took the wheel. She screamed as they she made a huge dip, and lifted the car back up. She breathed deeply and heavily holding her chest with one hand and the other on the wheel.

He looked at her impressed and smiled, "That's good! Now all you need to do is too—"

"Don't you have to fix the wheel?" Thalia screamed, feeling the need to bite his ear as she saw it, but instead she pushed his head back.

He got to work, as he snapped his fingers to make the tire regain its perfect shape again. He pretended to be working on the wheel why watching her. She was still scared of heights, not daring herself to look down. She tightened her grip on the wheel and zoomed faster, following the strange golden dust.

* * *

><p>When the horrendous, yet adventurous ride ended, they got out of the car, at night.<p>

Thalia looked a mess. Her hair was ruffled and wildly messed up everywhere, her eyes had been plucked out of her eyes, and her entire body felt exhausted.

Aphrodite came out asking, "Apollo, what has taken you so just to get here? And why did you bring the girl here? And why does she look like a mess? You know, we couldn't have started anything without you. And everything here is top secret! Take the girl back, now." She turned over to Thalia, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry to say this but, you have to go."

Thalia looked over at Aphrodite, twitching her eye, "Look, Beauty Queen, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here. But I just drove five hours just to get here—facing my _fears_— with my hair being messed up; also, my legs hurt like hell, and so does my arms, so, if you don't mind _moving over_ so I can find a seat, to sit down, maybe listen to your conversation, or possibly fall asleep it would fantastic."

She started walking, stumbling, when she tripped, "Oh, for the love of GODS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Did you guys like this one? She's afraid of heights if you have forgotten. Review please, as always!


End file.
